Angel in the Dark
by EJ-StoryGirl
Summary: Esme's husband was never killed by Edward. Instead he married Esme's much younger sister - when she was of age. They had one daughter together, and eventually a grand-child : Angel. Jasper is forced to work with Angel on a school project. The Cullens feel drawn to her and want to help her.
1. Chapter 1

**_Esme_**

I was busy going over the blueprints to another house that we just bought that we were going to restore. The children were all over the place - Rose and Emmett were out on another honeymoon having just gotten married. Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella were working on their homework - Bella was failing Math and English, so they were tutoring her in it. Carlisle was at work - he got called in due to being short staffed. I ran my hand through my caramel colored hair and leaned back against the headrest of her office chair, I kicked off my black heels and ran my left foot over my right scratching a not-so-real scratch.

It was that time of year again - that was always the most hardest on me. Today would've been my younger sister - Anna Evangeline - birthday, she would have been 75. I hadn't seen my sister since I was 21 and married to Charles. My sister was 11 years younger than me. I could not find anything on Anna after her transformation.

It was like Anna had completely dropped off the planet. I grabbed the small photo album from my past that I had, looking back at the family photo's - My mom and dad were always hard on me - pressuring me into the marriage with Charles, telling me school wasn't important.

I secretly hoped they wouldn't do the same thing to sweet little Anna. I always hoped Anna was able to get far away from them and create her own happiness and not try and please their parents. It wasn't right! They shouldn't of used their children for their own personal gain!

It also didn't help that it was also my baby - Carter James - birthday. He would have been 54 years old. The pain never dulled over losing a child and I often thought about him and look at the only picture I had of him that was in my hear-shaped locket that Carlisle gave me as a wedding present. I often think of what he would have become if he hadn't died, those beautiful blue eyes - blonde hair and sweet pink skin. The smell of his scent, it was wonderful. I swear I could still smell it sometimes just by looking at his picture.

He was a beautiful baby, he was a big baby also - 9 pounds 2oz and 19 inches long. He would of been an amazing person had he had the chance to grow up...I quickly wiped my eyes feeling the tears fall from them. It also didn't help that the memories of Charles came back - flooding hard and quick.

I hated that man! I would never say it out loud - But I really disliked that man - He hurt me so much... He caused me so much pain and harm in general..

I slumped over and laid my head down on the table trying to calm down, but my chest was tightening and having to force myself to inhale and exhale. It was like having a panic attack episode so to speak My body just went with the flow of it all. I shook hard and took some deep hard breathes and let out a silent hard sob. It wasn't going away - instead the tightening intensified and the false-pounding got faster. I gripped at my chest and let out a scream and cry.

I didn't even realize the warm embrace of Carlisle's arms around me rubbing my arms and pulling close. I shook my head and pushed my head back against his shoulder and sobbed louder this time. I couldn't let it go.

"Esme, deep breathes." Carlisle whispered trying to help. "Feel my breathing." He cooed into my ear. I shook her head and let out another hard deep sob, just falling apart in his arms. Forcing myself to breathe - trying to keep with Carlisle's rhythm. The psychological burning in my 'chest' finally started subsiding. It never hurt this much before... I still couldn't believe I was having a panic attack..

"I…...I miss them…...so much…Carlisle..." I croak out burying my head in his arms, I didn't even care right now if the children heard - They probably left, they knew what the dates meant to me and how much it hurt. They were great about giving my the space to have my grievance ritual.

" I know sweetheart. They miss you too." He said rubbing my back and just holding my close in his lap. I just stayed their forcing myself to calm down. I gave a final exhale and sat up wiping my face. "I'm okay." I said sitting up. It always felt better to cry it out.

Carlisle placed his hands on my face and kissed me softly. "I know when you're not okay. It's getting worse every year Esme." He said worried, looking deep into my eyes. I never really realized it was getting worse. I thought it was getting better.

"Carlisle. I'll be okay." I said forcing a smile. "The dates are just really hard." I said putting the album away and fixing my shirt.

Carlisle reached out and grabbed my hand and pulled me into his lap. " I wish I could help you more." He whispered kissing my neck. I sighed. "Me too… I just wish i knew what happened to her Carlisle.. It makes me sick to my stomach not knowing.." I finally admitted. I laid my head on his shoulder.

He rubbed my back. "We will start looking more." He promised just holding me tightly. I just nodded and closed my eyes.

Carlisle and I just remained in the quiet and peace, relaxing and trying to forget. I bit my lower lip and felt my stomach tighten. I hated feeling this way. It seems to be worse this year - now more than ever for some reason..

 _ **Note: Tough chapter. I know it's hard going through a panic attack and dealing with PTSD which Esme and Angel will both be going through.**_

 _ **Please Review!**_

 ** _Thanks!_**


	2. Chapter 2 - Angel

Jasper:

It had been a long day yesterday - I was still worried about momma. She was never this upset in the past few years. The grief seemed to get worse with each year - not better. Maybe that's just what grief was? I never fully understood it myself. I never grieved for anyone when I changed - I grew up fast and quick during my service - my family and I were never close either so that probably helped..

It was just me in this lame History class, I sat alone, nobody ever sat with me, they usually stayed away. Alice and I didn't have 3rd period together, but we had other classes together. II didn't even have a hard time blocking everyone's emotions today - It was a pretty mellow day so far.. It was the 3rd class of the day, only 2 left - Thank God. That helped relax and not be total morons at school today, everyone was ready to get home for the three day weekend.

Mr Brown walked in raised his hand for us to shut up. We looked at him and waited. "We have a new student starting today - Her name is Angel and she just transferred here from Columbus, Ohio. So please make her feel welcomed.." He smiled and looked to the door. Suddenly an intense and hard emotion of being scared and nervousness washed over me. I have never felt so much emotion in one person. It was mostly being scared, my legs were shaking at how much fear was coming off her.

She put on a brave face though and forced a smile as she came in - She had light brown hair, she was very skinny - to skinny some might think. She also looked exhausted. "Go ahead and take a seat next to Jasper." Mr Brown told her and she nodded. She walked over and flashed a slight smile at me. I gave a sharp nod and watched her from the corner of my eye as the teacher was going over the revolutionary war. I could hear her heart beating a mile a minute. She had on a overly large hoodie, and leggings. She had her hair in a messy braid also. The fear was still raining hard and core. The nervousness was faded. She took little notes, and bit her lower lip hard. She kept looking at the door.

I seen a black oldsmobile pull up out front. A very much older gentleman got out. I seen Angel glance at it and her heart rate increased tenfold. She was trying very hard to not shake in her seat, but her right hand that was under the table was shaking hard. I could even see a slight tear forming in her eyes but she quickly blinked them away.

Mr Brown went over to the door and spoke to the gentleman outfront, "Of course you can." He said and looked at Angel. "Angel, your grandfather is here to speak with you." He said. Angel slowly got up and I watched her head to the door, everything intensified, the fear, and shaking in her hand. They stepped out into the hallway and Mr Brown continued teaching the class.

I heard a loud bang on the locker and a muffled inside low scolding. I tightened my grip on the edge of the table hearing it and growling lightly under my breath. I looked at Angel as she walked in and seen a fresh hit mark on her face. He hit her! I frowned keeping an eye on her.

She slowly sat down and rubbed her right arm. She didn't even acknowledge the fact she left up her arm sleve. She a handprint on her arm from being held roughly. Another low deep growl escaped my chest and i tried muffling it. Angel rubbed her arm and fixed her shirt.

"Alright. Class dismissed." Mr Brown said, "Everyone is teamed up by the person they are sitting next to. Jasper, please help Angel catch up as much as you can." He said grabbing his back and left the school.

Angel gathered up her books and put them in her back. I watched her. "Sorry. I'm Jasper." I said extending my hand. She nodded and shook it softly. "Angel." She said forcing a fake smile.

" We can talk more and work on the assignment." I offered, sending her some calm waves her way, she relaxed a little.

"That would be great." She said smiling slightly. "We can meet tomorrow?" She offered and fixed her hair. Jasper nodded. "Awesome." He said. "Here is my address, we can meet there." He said handing her the paper and his cell number. "Have a good night." she said quietly, she quickly left the school grounds and walked across the field. I drove home with Allie by my side, keeping an eye on Angel until she turned down her road. I assumed her grandfather wasn't home as she seemed really relaxed.

"Something wrong Jazzy?" Alice asked looking at me worried. I shook my head.

"I think it's okay." I muttered. "Just a girl i'm teamed up with in class, she was really scared today - I…. I never felt that much fear of a person." I said sighing. "Her grandfather came in the middle of class to yell at her in the hallway - and smacked her." I said gritting my teeth. " It took everything in my body to not get up and go after him. She came back in with a black eye and a handprint on her arm." I said glancing over at her.

Alice looked worried also. "Really? That's horrible." She said glancing back at the road, then turned around. "Hopefully she's okay." She said frowning, and running her hands threw her hair.

I nodded. "Hope so. Nobody deserves to go through that." I said pulling into the driveway. Edward and Bella were off on a date tonight, Emmett and Rose were still honeymooning. Esme was outback working on her garden and Carlisle was at work. Esme seemed very happy today. She was humming her lullaby she sings to us when we are upset and hurting.

"Hey momma." I said peeking out the back door.

Esme flashed a smile, "Hello my soldier boy." She said hugging me hard, and grabbing Alice into the hug also. I let out a laugh and Alice let out a giggle. "Need help?" I offered. Esme smiled.

"I would love some sweeties." she said walking with them to the garden, "Tell me all about your day." She said plopping down in the dirt.

Alice and I joined her and we started talking about our day.


	3. Chapter 3 - Missing

I had not heard from Angel all weekend and we really needed to work on this project. I didn't care about it but I really didn't want to see another person fail the class. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and looked at it. It was Angel texting me asking if she could come over and work on our project. I asked momma and she said it was fine, and Alice wanted to meet her anyway. Mom went into the kitchen and worked on food to feed to Angel.

Alice smiled and skipped to the door and answered it, to talk and let Angel in. She seemed to be in pain, but hid it behind her face. She removed her jacket and put the bag on the floor next to the sofa. "Hello." She smiled meeting Esme and Alice for the first time.

Esme smiled "It's a pleasure to meet you, Angel. What a beautiful name." She smiled. Angel smiled slightly. "Thank it. It was apart of my gran's middle name." She said softly. Esme offered her a seat and Angel sat down. "Really?" She asked.

Angel nodded. "My gran's middle name was Evangeline." She responded to the question. "She was a great lady. She raised me from birth after my mom died. She passed when I was 10." She sight slightly, and tied her hair up into a ponytail. Esme smiled hearing the name. "That's a beautiful name." She responded. We all knew that name was special for Esme, and it was so outdated that nobody used it anymore. Angel's face cringed at the sudden movement of when she grabbed her key to prevent them from falling on the floor, from her lap.

"Are you okay?" Esme asked watching her with concern. Angel nodded passing it off, she was really fighting back the pain - It was radiating off her. I frowned watching, Alice reached over and grabbed my hand and whispered low for myself and Esme to heard. "She hurt her back..She can hardly move it."

"I'm fine." Angel lied. She didn't want to mention how she hurt it. She forced a smile and sat back. Esme frowned slightly. "Are you sure?" she pressed lightly, she was really concerned about Angel..

Angel nodded. "I fell earlier this morning." she admitted. "Landed hard on my back." she lied again. She didn't want to tell them she got pushed down the stairs. She could handle her grandfather hurting her. She could handle the old man being horrid until she could move out next year - to go off to Seattle University.

I looked at her, something about what she said - I knew deep down wasn't true. She was letting off all this nervous energy - again. I looked at Mom and shook my head. Esme came over and sat next to Angel. Esme gently laid her hand on Angel's side.

"Can I get you something for it?" Esme asked, knowing what all Carlisle kept in the house for Emergencies from when Bella was a human. Angel bit her lip then looked up at Esme. "Sure. it might help." she said softly, and forced a smile to her. Esme smiled back and went into the study and grabbed some tylenol, came back out and gave Angel two tablets. Angel took them.

"Thank you." She said forcing herself to sit back against the cushion. Esme smiled and nodded, "Anytime sweetie."

Angel and I worked some on our project and went over what we had to finish. "You can come over tomorrow if you like." I smiled. Angel nodded and looked at her phone.

"That sounds good to me." She said putting her stuff away in her bag. "I'll see you in class tomorrow." She smiled. "See you tomorrow also, Alice." She smiled. Alice got up and hugged her. "Good to meet you also, Angel."

"Nice to meet you also, Mrs Cullen. Thank you for the tylenol. It really helped my back." Angel smiled at Esme. Esme nodded and hugged her softly. "You're welcome sweetie." She said and walked Angel to the door. "Have a good night." She said. Angel nodded "You guys also." Angel replied walking out.

 **1 Week Later:**

I sat at the cafe with Edward. Bella and Alice. I looked over at Alice and placed my hand on her leg. "See anything doll?" I asked furrowing my brows. It was Friday - Angel hadn't been at school at all this week. Alice and I have gone to her house and she wasn't even home at all when we went by. Alice shook her head, "I've got nothing Jazz. Sorry." She said sighing, she even tried texting Angel and didn't get a response.

Edward looked at Alice and I, "She hasn't gotten in touch with either of you?" He asked watching us, and rubbing Bella's back. I just shook my head. "Nope."

"Maybe she is out visiting family?" Bella suggested taking a bite of her lunch.

Alice shook her head, "She told me it's just her and her grandpa now, her gran died 6 years ago and her mom died from complications having her." Alice said sighing, "She said they don't have any other relatives."

"Let's go try her place again - maybe they came home." I suggested getting up to throw our trays away. "If not we could file a missing person's report?" Alice said looking at Bella. Bella nodded, "I'll talk to my dad." She said grabbing her bag getting ready for her next class.

We drove to where Angel lives and went into the house, and we got out. Alice remained quiet and went inside to look around. " I can't believe she lives like this." She said looking around. "Oh god." She said jumping slightly, stepping on a rat and at the sight of more rats. "I hate rats." She said slightly stomping her foot and ran her hand through her hair and turned on her phone as a flashlight, as did I.

We looked around, the electric didn't work, and it smelled horrible here, it was a thousand times worse than the other day. We never did get a chance to go inside though, so it was a shocker. We walked around upstairs and went into the bedrooms, the one bedroom which was the master bedroom was actually nice looking, it had a bed on a bed frame and was made nicely - but the room across the hall was just a few blankets on the floor and a very flat pillow. Alice got curious and opened the closet, it had Angels clothing in it.

"Looks like she goes to the laundromat and keeps them done.." She said softly and looked around more. There wasn't much else in the room, but Angels bag and a small hope chest on the floor next to where Angels make shift bed was.

Alice turned around and stopped, holding up her finger. "Do you smell that Jazz?" She asked worried. She smelled blood. I was holding my breath and shook my head. "It smells old." I said, watching her follow the trail. She led me down to the basement, it was locked, but it was an old door. I used light force and broke it open.

"It's stronger." Alice said worried, turning on her light again. She went downstairs and I followed behind her. I flipped the lights but nothing came on. I went around Alice and opened up the second door. We both heard faint breathing. Alice and I broke the steel door open and seen Angel laying on the floor with chains on her legs. Alice went over and undid them. "Call 911." She said.

I shook my head and felt my blood boil, I placed the call to 911 and we moved her outside. Alice laid her on the ground and called Carlisle in the ER to give a heads up. "It looks like she's been down there all week." She said and kept trying to get Angel to respond. "She's got 10 respirations per minute dad." She said trying to not lose her shit on the phone. "She's been beaten bad, daddy." Alice said on the verge of crying. "Her back is broken open and bleeding." Alice said turning her on her side and keeping pressure on the wound's.

The ambulance showed up and took over with Angel. We told them what we found and spoke with Officer Wayne. He called Charlie and started talking to the other officers. The paramedics loaded up Angel, Alice went with her and called Esme and told her what happened. I followed in the car.. I was seething with anger and wanted to find the old man who did this.

I arrived at the hospital, Alice was in the waiting room and Angel was taken back. I sat down with Alice trying to block out everything that happened. Esme had arrived and came over to sit with us. We told her more of what happened.

Carlisle came out. "She was hurt really bad.." He said running his hand through his hair. "She needed 140 stitches on her back… She also needed some on her arms and back legs too." He said sitting down. " Esme. She's been abused for a long time." He said softly. He looked at her. " We need to help her." He suggested. Esme looked up at him. "We can take her in." She said, she didn't want that girl going back home to whomever did this to her.

Carlisle smiled slightly, he was very proud of his wife and agreed. "We will." He promised. " There is more." He said his smile disappearing. "She's been abused in every way. We had to sedate her to get her to let us treat her." He shook his head, "She's really hurt Us.." He said softly. "I couldn't treat her. She kicked me hard in the chest and told me to not come near her - Can't blame her though for not wanting a male doctor near her. She ended up with a whole team of female nurses and doctors taking care of her in their." He whispered.

I looked over and seen Charlie come in, "Who in the hell could do that to their own granddaughter?" He said, his face was red. We have never seen him this angry. " We're trying to find the bastard who did this." He said sighing. "We have an APB out on Charles Evenson." He said before hearing his phone go off.

Esme dropped her purse on the floor hearing that name. "No.." She said devastated. "It can't be him…" She said looking at Charlie then at Carlisle. "He should be dead." She said, we all seen the tears forming in her eyes.

Edward walked in hearing the conversation. "He isn't mom.." He said looking disappointed. "I…. I couldn't find him that night." He whispered low only we could hear him.


	4. Chapter 4 - Home

Esme:

I sat there in shock at the confession that just came out of my eldest son's mouth. He didn't get revenge on Charles, while he ran off for those three years he was a vigilante? Then again he never did talk about what happened during those three years.. He said he would always give charles what he deserved..

"You /Didn't/ get back at him?" I asked looking at him.

Edward just hung his head and didn't say a word. "I couldn't find him mom. Not even with all my tracking, he just disappeared." He admitted.

"So you lied about getting rid of him when you really didn't?" I said with my slight temper flaring.

"I didn't really lie - I just didn't tell you who I took care of and whom I didn't take care of. Remember? What happens during revenge season - stays in the revenge season?" He said sitting down next to Alice. I couldn't believe this boy. Why would he not tell me this before? It's been 54 years!

"IT's been 54 years edward!" I said snapping. That made Edward jump. He sighed and looked at me. "I really thought he was dead by now. He has to be in his early 70's… Figures the Ass wouldn't die." He said folding his arms.

"Yea, now he's taken out his abuse on his grand-daughter!" I said staring at him. "She's 16 Edward! Did you even know what he had been doing to her?" I asked wiping a few tears streaming down my face. " Imagine what he did to his wife or daughter!" I said not able to control my anger and slammed my hand on the metal arm chair, and dented it.

Carlisle placed his hand on my knee. "Esme." He said whispering low. "She is safe now." He promised. "They are looking for him now, he can't touch her now." He said calming her down.

Edward looked up at her, "I'm sorry mom." He said softly. "I should have been honest." Edward got up and left the hospital, not saying another word.

I placed my face in my hands and laid my head on Carlisle. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

A few hours later a nurse jenny came out, and came over to us. "Angel is awake now." She said looking at us, " You can go see her now." Jenny turned around and walked Carlisle and I to her room. Carlisle told the children to wait in the waiting room.

Angel was hooked up to monitors and Iv's. She was laying back in bed not wanting to move.

"Hi Angel." I said sitting down. I felt so bad for her. I felt calm near her for some reason. She reminded me of my sister in a way, she had her facial shape and eye color, but the brown hair reminded me of charles more. She looked so underweight, and fragile.

"Hi Mrs Cullen." She said softly, glancing up at me - then she looked down.

"Esme, darling." I cooed lightly, and stroked her hand. "The doctor said they wanted to keep you overnight. Then, if you like.. We are able to bring you home with us sweetie." I suggested lightly. "We would love to have you and take care of you."

Angel didn't say anything, she just nodded slightly. "Why would you do that?" She asked forcing herself to sit up holding back a groan and shifting herself up in bed.

"We care about you sweetie." I said softly, watching her move in the bed.

"Sure you do." She said sitting back looking at us, arranging her blanket. "I've heard that a million times before. I've been in this situation 140 times. Not my first visit to the Er." She just looked coldly away from us and looked up the ceiling. She didn't even acknowledge the nurse come in.

"Just giving you some more pain meds." Nurse Jenny said. "I know your veins are collapsed." She said injecting the needle, Angel flinched slightly, "Damn it." She muttered.

I looked at Carlisle and got up to go talk to the state worker. I spoke with Sarah and got the paperwork done to take Angel home with us temporarily. I spoke with Alice and asked her to work on the guest room next to our room and her room.

"She's going to need a lot, Carlisle will text you everything she needs, i'll send you her clothing size info so you can run to the store and get her some clothing. The social worker said she can come home with us tomorrow." I explained.

"Alright momma." She said before hanging up with me and getting to work.

I walked back into the room and sat down with Carlisle and Angel. "Well, the social worker think's it's best that you come home with us for a while." I said softly.

Angel shrugged. "Not like I have a choice right now."

Next morning:

Angel:

I couldn't believe all the crap I've endured the past week. My back hurt like hell, all the lashings i received were a lot more than I remembered. The last time he did that to me wasn't so bad. Then again leaving me in the basement wasn't the best solution either.

I walked up the stairs with Esme and looked around, as we went to my new room. "Here is your new room Angel." Esme said gently, and walked inside with me.

"It's nice." I said looking around, there was a desk, closet full of clothes, and a real bed on a bed frame. "Never had one before." I said walking in slightly, not really wanting to walk into the clean room.

" Your own room?" Esme asked wondering.

"I did but all I had was blankets on the floor and a pillowcase stuffed with old clothes for a pillow." I said softly. "Never had a real bed."

I swear the whole house stopped humming at the moment, she could hear Emmett and Edward bantering downstairs stop, along with everyone else's movement.

Esme gently wrapped her arms around me. "Well that's all going to change." She smiled, "We are glad to give you something new. We also got you more clothing and stuff for school.," Esme said hugging softly.

I nodded, listening to her. "Thank you Esme." I said smiling, forcing it, I am still convinced they don't really want to help they just want something else. People always want something in return.

Esme smiled slightly. " You are more than welcome hun. Carlisle will be up in a bit to redo your dressing on your back."

I hesitated, "Can you do it?" I asked reverting back, and watching her. "Or be with me?" I took off my jacket and didn't notice my back was wet.

Esme came over. "Let me help, you bled through your shirt." I heard her explain, I placed my hand on my back and felt the wetness. "Okay."

I winched feeling my shirt come off, and sighed softly sitting down on the chair. Esme wrapped a blanket around me. "Sorry sweetie."

I just nodded, and waited for Carlisle to come in. He came in and smiled slightly. "Hello Angel."

"Hey." Was all i could mutter.

"We will just re-gauze it and dress it again." He said sitting down beside Esme. I just nodded. "Do what you have to." I said crossing my arms around the back of the chair and placed my chin on top of them.

Carlisle put on some gloves and got to work on the bleeding and dressing it. I didn't even wince at the pressure.

"It doesn't even hurt anymore.." I muttered softly, " my nerves are dead.." I closed my eyes, ignoring the pressure. "He wasn't always bad.. He was actually nice when my gran was alive." I whispered. "Then she died, and things changed."

"What was her name?" Carlisle asked working on my back.

"Anna. She was 18 when she married my grand-dad; he was almost 30." I said closing my eyes, i groaned feeling the pressure on my biggest lashing wound on my back, "Shit." I groaned biting down on my hand and breathing trying to ignore it.

"What happened to your mom?" Esme asked without really thinking about the question.

"She died, from complications having me." I answered closing my eyes. I picked through my bag and handed them a photo on my grand parents wedding day. " Gran and Gramps." I said relaxing more feeling a slight relief from the pain.

Esme took the photo and looked at it, she didn't say anything but was having tears running down her face, when she turned it over to Carlisle as he laid me in bed. I was slowly getting groggy from the pain medication that he had just given me.

"Thats her?" Carlisle asked looking at it, "Shes beautiful."

I nodded falling deeper into a sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 - Truth

**Note: Hello all. Been a while, I've been busy working on other stories and kind of let this one slide sadly. I'll be updating more, when the creative juices flow. - EJSTORYGIRL**

 **Esme:**

I cletched to the phone in my hands and looked over at my husband, and then back at the sleeping girl laying on the bed.

Carlisle was packing his bag up and picked it up once he was done. He turned around on his heels and looked at me, and then at Angel. "She's a pretty little thing." He said walking over to me and peering down at the picture again.

"I can't believe I let this happen…" I said going through the adjacent door to our room and giving out on the bed, feeling my legs go out from under me. "I left him and let him move in on my sister.." I cried out, unable to hold it in anymore. I shook feeling sick at the though of abuse my sister endoured along with her her child and sweet Angel.

I leaned into Carlisle as his arms wrapped around tightly, comforting and calming speaking into my ear as I sobbed harder but at a very low tone that Angel wouldn't wake up.

"This is not your fault. He was - is a horrible person, and deserves everything that is going to come to him.." He said softly, I couldn't believe I was hearing Carlisle speak like that - so much anger in his voice, and pain as well.

"He will pay for everything." He said soothingly, and rubbing my back calming me down. " She is safe now, and nothing can harm her anymore." He cooed gently.

I shook my head trying to calm down, trying to not focus on what happened but it was becoming to hard to do so.

I let out a breath, hearing Alice and Jasper arrive home and come in the front door. "Mama?" Jasper asked walking up the stairs and stopping on the third step from the top. "We found this…" He said gently looking at Alice and then continuing up the stairs as Alice carried the very old hope chest. She placed it on the floor on the end of the bed, they had broken the lock.. "We didn't look inside.. Promise." He said sitting on the floor watching Alice wipe the dust from the top.

I slowly moved from my husband arms after giving him a gentle kiss, and scooting down on the floor also to look at it. My hands were shaking as I inched to the box. "This was Anna's…" I whispered.

Removing the broken open lock, and opening the lid. It was filled with two dresses, Anna's wedding dress and what looked like a mourning gown. I lifted each gown and laid it out on the bed and looked at them both, both were very beautiful and in very good condition. There were also about 20 diaries, and some photo albums along with an old newspaper and two birth certificates and two death certificates.

I sat down and looked them over, as the others sat there looking though the photo albums.

"Alison Esme Platt-Evenson, born May 5th, 1949; 10 pounds, 8 oz 19 inches long. Time of birth 3:25 pm.." I said gently reading it out loud, it was a picture of Anna holding baby Alison. They looked so happy together. I smiled running my finger lightly over it. Then handing the picture along with it to Carlisle.

"Angel Evangeline Evenson, born April 10th 1990; 9 pounds 11 oz - 21 inches long. Time of birth 1:33 am.." I read moving the certificate and looking at a very adorable picture of baby Angel. "She was adorable." I said smiling slightly, and looking at the death certificates then frowning, sighing picking them up. "Alison Esme Platt-Evenson, time of death 4:31 am, April 10th, 1990. Complications from hemmoraging.." I said softly, laying my head back, then looking over it more. Then moved onto the news clippings. It was an array of stories, some of Charles writing, and others of Angels birth announcement, and Allisons birth announcement along with a death announcement.

I reached down and pulled out a photo of Anna holding Angel in her lap, she must of been around the age of 10. She looked very sick, and weak. Charles didn't seem to be happy at all in the picture. Even though Anna wasn't looking well, she looked so happy holding Angel and they were cuddling on the sofa together. There were other pictures along with some old story books that Anna kept.

Then my hand landed on Anna's death certificate. My hand shook holding onto it. I looked at is as my eye's started welling up with tears. " Nov 12th 2000. Died from complications of stomach cancer" I said handing him the certificate and laying my head back and covered my eyes.

Alice reached out and held onto my hands softly. "I'm so sorry mama." She said gently giving my hands a squeeze. I responded with a squeeze back and forced a smile softly.

I hugged her back, it was gently. I blocked Edward out, and grabbed my coat and keys. "No." I said looking back.

I went to my Red Convertible and got in, and took off. I looked over at my phone after driving for a while, as it was going off. I grabbed it and chucked it out the window.

I breathed in Charles scent and followed the trail. I heard on the scanner that his search was still out. I glanced in the rear-view mirror and saw my eyes turn from gold to black while a growl came from my throat as I continued driving..


	6. Chapter 6

**Carlisle:**

I tried reaching Esme, I couldn't get through. "Anything Eddie?" I asked coming downstairs.

Edward shook his head. "She's blocking me out." He said putting his shoes on. "I'm going out to look for her."

I nodded, and looked at the rest of the children. "We need to go look for her. Jacob is coming over and going to look after Angel." I said changing from my dress shoes into a pair of athletic shoes I usually wore while playing baseball.

Jacob arrived soon, and came inside. I updated him on Angel, and told him to just stay downstairs. I told him I had told Angel about him coming over to keep her safe in case Charles came to the house.

We all got in our cars and left.

 **Jacob:**

I nodded listening to Carlisle and the others, I went stayed in the house and kept my eyes and ears open. 

**Esme:**

I continued driving, but I could smell Charles scent getting stronger, I pulled into the parking lot at an old dilapidated hospital, and ran inside.

I looked around and went up the stairs...

 **Jacob:**

I could hear a muffled groan upstairs and took off to see what was going on. Then I smelled vampires - It wasn't the scent of the Cullen's that I had memorized. I barged into the room.

I saw a man standing, and holding Angel close to his body. "Who are you." I asked turning on the light.

The man smiled and bowed. "Charles." He flashed at me, and the next thing I knew the world went black.

I awoke tied to a chair, and looked around, seeing Angel laid out on a table tied down.

"W...What are you doing?" I asked trying to undo the rope.

"You'll see." He smiled turning on a light.

I growled and tried transforming, but couldn't.

 **Alice:**

I was in the passenger seat as Dad drove, with Jasper and Emmett in the backseat. "Stop!" I cried out holding my head.

Carlisle slammed on the breaks and looked at me. "Whats going on?"

"I...Charles has Jacob and Angel." I said looking up. "It's not good daddy.." I bit my lip. I started describing the building.

Carlisle frowned, "We can be there in an hour." He said driving.

Edward cleared his throat. "it's an old mental hospital.." He said looking at Bella.

I close my eyes and held my head as more snippets of the picture were coming together.

 **Angel:**

I opened my eyes and found myself tied down. I groaned as the pain got worse in my back. "G...Get away from me."

Charles raised a brow and smiled slightly. "That's adorable... You think you have an opinion." He let out a laugh, and grabbed an IV and set it up.

I groaned and glanced around and saw the teen-wolf named Jacob. I mouthed, ' I'm sorry..' to him. He locked eye's with me, gave a nod, and kept trying at the rope.

Charles moved his hand and trailed it down to the hem of my shirt and lifted it up a bit. "They know?"

I refused to talk, just shook my head and looked up at the ceiling.

 **Charles:**

I smiled, seeing her nod. "Good."

I looked at the medication going into her, and started palpitating her abdomen. "You look better than what you did last time this happened.."

Angel frowned and refused to look at me or even answer me. I took my hand and yanked it down staring at her. "This is a good thing for you."

Her face formed into a snarl, and spat. I wiped my face and quickly backhanded her across the face.

She let out a soft groan, as I pressed on her stomach again. I heard footsteps, and frowned. "Dont try anything." I warned, and flashed. i smiled seeing Irene. "Come help me dear. We have some guests."

Irene smiled and came upstairs, quickly. "So good to have company."

I nodded. "Angel's ready." I said walking back to the table. Irene hissed seeing Jacob. "Why'd you bring him?"

"I though you'd like some new meat." I laughed.

Irene curled her lips back and smiled. "I can't wait. He smells...delicious..." She inhaled his scent.

Angel let out a cry in pain, and tried grabbing at her stomach.

I walked over and slapped her hands, I injected some morphine - not a lot, but enough to dull some of the pain, she almost died last time I gave her too much. "Lets hope this works.."

Irene hissed as Jacob lunged at her breaking from his rope. He started fighting her and they ended up going down the stairs..

I smiled slightly listening to them. Angel was going limp on the table. "Well... Lets get started, shall we?"

Angel just glared.


	7. Chapter 7

**Esme**

I could hear fighting, I flashed up to the 3rd floor where Jacob and some woman were fighting. I flashed over, he was able to handle himself. Carlisle and the others soon showed up. The woman took off upstairs after throwing Jacob down 6 flights of stairs, I winched hearing bones crack.

"you okay Jacob?" I asked jumping down and going to him. He groaned and curled up in pain.

Carlisle came rushing in, hearing the fall. He started examining him. I took off running, as Edward and Alice looked him over. Emmett took over and rushed him out to the car, as I ran upstairs.

 **Carlisle**

I quickly rest both of Jacob's legs as well as 4 ribs. Emmett rushed him out to the car with Bella, and took off back inside.

I could smell blood - a lot of it. Esme was screaming and fighting someone.

I ran into the room, and saw Angel on the table bleeding. Charles was fighting Edward and Jasper. Emmett was helping Esme and Alice with the female vampire.

"Angel?" I asked patting her face, and started examining her. "Edward."

Edward snapped his head up, and nodded. He threw Charles as Jasper and flashed over. "Whats going on?" He saw all the blood.

I lowered the light, as Angel passed out. Rose was outside with Bella helping Jacob resetting some other broken bones.

"Looks like a botched..." I felt something, and had Edward using clamps to help stop the bleeding, and clear a way to see. I pulled gently on her uterus.

"My Gosh..." Edward said seeing it.

I grabbed the scalpel and started working on getting the baby out.

 **Esme:**

I watched Jasper finish helping me take down Charles. I walked away as Jasper finished.

I headed over to the table and Carlisle flashed me a look. "What?" I asked walking over and saw her passed out.

"Oh my.." I cradled her head, and looked as Carlisle worked on her. Edward was at another table doing something. "What happened?"

"It...looks like he's been using her as a surrogate." He said shaking his head. "He was doing a c-section on her.. Looks like she's had others before. She's got a lot of scar tissue.." He looked up at me. "Shes might not make it Esme.."

I started tearing up, and looked down at Angel cradling her face. "Can you..."

"I've already injected her with venom.." He said softly.

"You said surrogate?" I asked looking up blinking tears down. "Is..."

"Edward is working on it.."

I nodded and saw Rose come over and start helping Carlisle, after coming up from the car. The others ran downstairs, the blood being too much.

Angel started moving her head, and waking up.

I leaned down and started talking to her. "it's okay honey."

Angel nodded, "He's gone?"

"Yes.."

Angel smiled slightly, and closed her eyes again.

( ANGEL )

 **A Few Days Later:**

 **Carlisle:**

We all sat around Angel's bed waiting for her to wake up. I couldn't understand why her heart was still beating. She was healing quickly though. Her vitals improved overnight it seemed like. It had been 2 days since Charles was killed, along with Irene. Jacob was even sitting with us, turns out he imprinted on her..

Esme was rocking the little one, the baby was a beautiful healthy little boy with dark curly hair, and looked exactly like Angel.

I had Angel hooked up to monitors, and everything else to keep an eye on her.

Angel softly groaned from the bed, and started waking up.

 **Angel:**

I opened my eyes, and slowly looked around the room. I move my hand to my stomach, and felt bandages, then slowly felt my head. I tried sitting up, and groaned softly.

Carlisle moved and sat beside me. "Hey." He smiled. "Everything is okay." He said softly.

I nodded and sat up more. "Where..."

"He's okay." Carlisle smiled slightly. "Sleeping peacefully."

Esme was holding him still, "How?"

I looked down, and sighed softly. "Charles... was doing experiments on myself and Irene... " I paused trying to piece it all together myself. "He would take their Ovary and somehow be able to extract an egg, and splice it with mine in a petri-dish, along with human sperm." I shook my head. "I've lost 3 before this one..."

My face got hot, and tears started rolling down. "Somehow mixing my blood and injecting it into their ovary... It caused them to ovulate, he'd extract their egg, and then splice it with mine..." I looked up at Carlisle. "Something is wrong with my blood. It's..."

"Revolting." Emmett said softly.

Carlisle shot him a look, and frowned. Emmett quickly looked down.

"As much as that hurts - Yes... No other vampire would touch me. Somehow... "

"It's alright." Carlisle smiled slightly. "You're..."

The baby started crying. I looked over, Esme smiled slightly walking over and placed the baby in my arms.

"I..." I bit my lip looking completely lost.

Esme sat on the bed. "Talk to him honey. You'll know what to do.."

"I...Shh..." I started rubbing his back, and held him close.

 **Esme:**

I smiled watching her. "I...can't believe he did that to you. He used you for experiments..." I frowned.

Angel nodded looking the baby over, he looked completely human. She covered with a blanket and tried nursing him, after the kids left. Carlisle was running blood tests on the baby, along with genetic tests in his lab at home. He was running tests on Angel also.

I shook my head. "My Gosh..." I smiled at the baby watching him.

Angel laid her head back. "I wonder how much he is mine..I don't know who's sperm he used." She sighed softly. He was a beautiful baby. "That hair.." She smiled softly, it was black, and thick.

"Can you tell me what all you remember... about your grandma?" I asked watching her.

Angel looked over at me and smiled slightly, then nodded. "Sure.." She smiled relaxing against the bed and started me what she remembered.

 **Carlisle:**

I looked over the results, and reread them about 10 times. I sat back running my hands through my hair. I couldn't believe the results. "W...What on earth.." I got up and walked around pacing, reading them again. I sighed and headed upstairs, Jacob was sitting with Angel now talking and watching her. Esme was rocking the baby and cuddling with him.

"Carlisle..." Jacob looked up at me. "Everything okay?"

"Jacob... Did you donate...your sperm?" I asked.

Jacob's eyes grew wide and he turned a shade of red. He looked down.

"Jacob!" I frowned.

Jacob just shook his head. "Yeah... I needed money for college." He sighed rubbing his face. "Why?"

I sighed and handed him the paper. "Congratulations.."

Jacob looked confused and read the results. "What...the..."

"You better watch your mouth." I frowned. "That baby is yours."

Esme looked up, walking over, reading the paper. "Irene's egg didn't work?"

I shook my head. "That baby is Jacob and Angel's.." I sighed. "It looked like maybe a little bit of my venom from trying to save her from bleeding to death.. But Jacob's gene's are more powerful that they overtook the venom."

"So why...didn't the venom work on me?" Angel asked. "It didn't even burn.."

"It's probably because Charles has use his on you so much to heal you, you're just naturally taking it in without transforming.. That would be why your blood smells revolting.. No offense..."

Angel nodded. "None taken.." she sighed softly, and looked at Jacob. "Is that why he imprinted?"

"It could be.." I said sitting down. "The baby is full term, due to Jacob's background.. Do you remember when he did the implantation Angel?"

"It would be..." Angel bit her lip. "Maybe 17 weeks ago..?"

I nodded. "A little under half the length of a regular pregnancy, but longer than a wolves pregnancy, by 7 weeks.."

"I honestly didn't feel sick or anything. Just tired. Then again look where i lived.." She adjusted herself in bed, and sighed.

Esme handed the baby back to her. Angel cuddled him close.

"We can talk more.." I smiled. "Have you chose a name?"

"That's what we have been talking about..." Angel smiled slightly. "I honestly couldn't think of a name.."

Jacob rubbed her back, and looked at the baby. "Ryder?"

Angel laid her head back, "Ryder Jackson?"

"Jackson..." Esme smiled slightly. "that was my dad's name.." She said looking down, she hadn't though about him in a long time.

Jacob smiled slightly, I rubbed Esmes back.

Angle smiled slightly looking at the baby.

Jacob nodded. "I like it."

Angel gently passed the baby to Jacob, he hadn't held him yet.

 _ **Note: Planning on finishing this story soon. Still not sure about this ending... Might come back to it. But here it is for now ;)**_


End file.
